


your feelings are valid too

by transsalfisher



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, PTSD, and damen is a Good Partner, laurent is a good boy and i love him, mild nsfw in beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: He blinks then looks at his partner. He lifts his head and swallows, still trying to ground himself. There’s such a build up of thoughts in his mind that he can’t figure out which words need to come out first.“I don’t know what happened,” he says quietly and he hates the way his voice sounds. “I just… Panicked. I-I don’t know why.”





	your feelings are valid too

**Author's Note:**

> mild nsfw in the beginning but it doesn’t last wrong

It’s been a nice night, nothing out of the ordinary. They both had dinner and a couple glasses of wine, which resorted to some heavy petting then all out fucking. Laurent can’t really recall how long he and Damen have been at it. It’s been pleasurable bliss.

He lets his mouth fall open as Damen hits a particularly sweet spot inside of him. He shivers and goosebumps blossom on his pale skin. He presses his face into the silken pillow in front of him, letting out a soft groan.

“Hey, none of that,” Damen murmurs. “I like hearing you.”

With no malicious intent at all, Damen reaches forward and playfully tugs on Laurent’s golden hair. It’s something he can do and Laurent doesn’t mind, just rolls his eyes at him. And maybe it’s the alcohol, but something inside of Laurent panics and he pulls his head away from Damen’s hand.

“Wait, stop.” Laurent says, his breath suddenly caught in his throat.

Damen pulls out without second thought and crawls across the bed to his lover. Laurent sits up, pulls his knees to his chest, and rests his head on his knees. He pushes his hair from his face and pulls it to one side, pushing it over his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Damen asks gently, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I’m not…” Laurent swallows. He can barely keep his thoughts together. “I don’t know.”

Damen reaches out, gently taking one of Laurent’s smaller hands. Despite the death grip he has on Damen’s hand, he can still see the trembling of his hand. He presses a small kiss to it and Laurent looks over at him. 

“I’m sorry, I know we were…”

“Hush,” Damen says. “You don’t need to apologize. I’d rather you stop when something makes you uncomfortable than to keep going and cause lasting damage.”

Laurent stares at him for a moment, blue eyes wide and unblinking, then nods his head once. He inhales slowly through his nose, his breath shaking, then exhales. He still feels like he can’t breathe. He feels like the walls around him are closing in on him. 

He sits for a moment to try and think what exactly causes that sudden panic in him. He and Damen have gotten very rough with each other in bed in the past, pulling his hair shouldn’t have exacted that response from him. But it did. And Laurent can’t figure out why.

It’s almost embarrassing. 

“Laurent,” Damen says softly.

He blinks then looks at his partner. He lifts his head and swallows, still trying to ground himself. There’s such a build up of thoughts in his mind that he can’t figure out which words need to come out first.

“I don’t know what happened,” he says quietly and he _hates_ the way his voice sounds. “I just… Panicked. I-I don’t know why.”

“That’s alright,” Damen soothes. “Don’t worry about it, alright?”

Laurent nods. After a moment of hesitation, he scoots closer to Damen then rests his head on his partner’s shoulder. Damen wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer. Laurent presses his face into the crook of his neck. 

“You know that I just want you to be comfortable, don’t you?” 

Laurent nods his head.

“Have I ever done anything before that’s made you uncomfortable?”

He shakes his head. Damen lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He kisses Laurent’s head of blonde hair then rubs his back. Laurent takes a deep breath, still trying to calm his nerves.

“It’s probably just because I had a little too much to drink,” Laurent murmurs.

“Maybe.” Damen says. “You’ve been busy lately, it could be the stress from that, too.”

Laurent nods. He shifts quietly into Damen’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. Damen wraps his arms around Laurent’s middle and slowly rubs his spine. He squeezes his lover, causing Laurent to make a soft humming noise.

This is all he wants right now. He just wants to be close. He wants to feel Damen’s skin on his. He wants to enjoy the tenderness between them. Laurent forgets to savor the soft moments between them.

Damen is almost positive that Laurent is asleep and is getting ready to shift him out of his lap. Laurent lifts his head and presses a soft kiss to Damen’s lips. Damen smiles, then gives him another in reciprocation. 

“How does a bath sound?” Damen asks.

“Good,” Laurent says, then smiles. “But only if you carry me.”

Damen laughs, rolling his eyes. He stands then picks Laurent up bridal style, pressing kisses to his cheek. Laurent smiles, then wraps his arms around Damen’s neck. 

“You drive a hard bargain,” Damen grins. “But I suppose I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> also,,,, sorry everything i write is angst i am incapabale of writing anything else


End file.
